


Let's Get Outta Here!

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Crack, Gen, He's also a protective boi, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Imma say this counts as a crack fic, Mystery, Roi's an optimistic boi, Scooby Doo Style Mysteries & Hijinks, The gang being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: While searching for clues on a haunted farm, Roi and his friends encounter their monster - a haunted scarecrow! How will the gang get out of this predicament?!EtNuary Day 9: Roi FabitoInspired by this clip here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wqd1lqLJs4
Series: EtNuary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Let's Get Outta Here!

**Author's Note:**

> On a _WAY_ lighter note after Justine's story from yesterday, have some goofy Scooby-Doo hijinks.

Roi wandered around the section of the barnyard close to a tool shed. If he were a dog, he’d probably be able to sniff out a clue, no problem. Unfortunately, he was stuck with his plain old human nose, a magnifying glass and a flashlight. But he doubted that his nose, a magnifying glass and a flashlight would be enough to track down the haunted scarecrow that’s been terrorizing Jc’s aunt’s and uncle’s farm.

“Any luck, guys?” Jc called out.

“No clues here,” Roi reported.

Colleen stuck her head out from behind the tractor. “Nothing over here.”

Teala poked out of a pile of hay. “Nothing in here yet, but I’ll keep looking.”

Jc leaned against the wall of the tool shed and sighed. “This blows, man…”

Roi really felt for Jc. His aunt and uncle had been so worried about their farm over the past few days. Between the disappearing animals, that creep trying to buy the farm off of them, and the Scarecrow, Roi couldn’t blame the family for being worried.

But this was Jc and his family they were talking about! Anxiousness didn’t belong in the Caylen family, as far as Roi and the others were concerned. And besides, Jc was their friend! There was no way the gang was going to let Jc and his family go through this. That Scarecrow wouldn’t get away with this!

_ We’ll make it better around here! _ Roi thought.  _ We’ll save this place! I  _ know  _ we will! _

“We can’t give up yet, guys!” Roi encouraged his friends. “There’s gotta be something here pointing to the Scarecrow! We just need to find whatever clues we can.”

“I think I found one,” Colleen said in a nervous tone.   


“Sweet! What is it?”

She pointed behind them. “ _ Him. _ ”

Roi turned around, and to his horror, he saw the Scarecrow standing at the fence at the edge of the corn field. His tattered clothes and glowing yellow eyes looked even more eerie in the moonlight. He must have caught sight of Roi and his friends; he started shrieking and charged in their direction.

“That’s our cue to skidoo!” Jc exclaimed.

Jc pushed himself off of the wall and started off. Colleen stumbled a bit as she ran away from the tractor. Teala leaped out of the hay pile, hastily brushing leftover strands off her shirt. Roi almost tripped as he flew away from the danger. The four of them scrambled into the tool shed and shut the door behind them. Jc quickly grabbed a key on a table next to the door, locking the Scarecrow outside. 

“Quick, Roi!” Jc urdged. “Put this key somewhere safe!”

“Got it!”

Roi took the key out of Jc’s hand, and scanned the room for somewhere to hide it. Let’s see, let’s see, where could he put it? He needed to find a safe place to leave it, and fast! In his hurried search, he spotted an open window.

_ Perfect! _ Roi quickly decided.

He ran over to the window, wound his hand back and threw the key out the window with all his might. This was _such_ a good idea! Now no one would be the wiser!

“Are we safe?!” Colleen blurted, going into her word-vomit reaction that she often resorted to when she was nervous. “Does the Scarecrow know we’re in here?! Can he break down the door or something?!”

“Don’t worry, guys!” Roi told them. “We’ll be okay!”

Teala pointed to the back of the room. “You guys! There’s another door back there!”

Roi turned around to where Teala was pointing. As she said, there was another door on the other side of the shed. The Scarecrow could use that door to get in! They had to find someway to keep it shut!

“Over there!” Jc yelled. He was facing a desk nearby. “We can block the door with that!”

Roi rushed over to the desk and got a grip on the sides. “Colleen, come help me with this!”

Colleen ran over to the other side of the desk. She pulled while Roi pushed it over to the door. It was a bit of a struggle, and Jc and Teala had to join in to help, but they managed to plant it in front of the door before the Scarecrow could get inside.

“ _Whew!_ ” Colleen sighed. “ _ That _ should keep old frightening face out!”

Roi was just starting to relax, when the door opened from the other side. They hadn't taken into account that the door could probably open outward! The Scarecrow loomed in the entry, growling and snarling at the four terrified junior detectives.

“Not good!” Roi screamed. “We gotta bail, guys!”

They all whirled around and made their way back to the other door as fast as their legs could carry them. Colleen instinctively grabbed the doorknob before remembering it was locked.

“We gotta get out of here!” Colleen shrieked.

Teala turned to Roi with wide eyes. “Roi! Where’s the key?!”

“I threw it out the window!” Roi replied frantically.

“Out the window?!” Jc repeated.

The four of them dashed over to the window in question, practically piling on top of each other to try and get a look outside. It was so dark out there. Roi could hardly make out a key from a stick!

“Where is it?!” Teala shrieked.

“I don’t know!” Roi replied.

“Come on, guys!” Jc exclaimed. “We gotta get that key and get outta here!”

The four of them threw themselves out the window. They got down on all fours and started digging around in the grass. Roi frantically pushed aside dirt, grass and hay. They had to find that key to get out of the shed! Where was it?!

“Where’s the key?!” Colleen shouted. “Where is it?!”   


“Keep looking, guys!” Roi exclaimed. “It’s gotta be out here somewhere!”

He had to find that key to save his friends! There was no way he’d let that Scarecrow break into the shed and hurt his friends!

Finally, after a moment of the four of them swiping at the ground, Roi’s hand brushed against something hard and cold. It was the key!

“I found it, guys!” Roi yelled. He scooped it up and ran back to his friends.

“Good job, buddy!” Jc yelled. “Let’s go!”

With that, they all jumped back in through the window and hurried to the door. As Roi expected the Scarecrow was still there, trying to push the desk out of the way.

“ _ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! _ ” Colleen babbled. “He’s almost through!”

“Hurry, guys!” Teala exclaimed.   


It took a couple of tries on a count of his hands were shaking so hard, but Roi was soon able to stick the key into the lock. With a little  _ click! _ the door unlocked and swung open. Now they could escape! And just in time, too. The Scarecrow finally pushed the desk out of his way. He shrieked at the gang as he made his way inside.

“Now we can get outta here!” Roi shouted. He hurried his friends back outside. He was about to join them, but he abruptly stopped in the doorway. “Oh, wait!”

Roi hurried his friends out the door, and turned back around to give Scarecrow a mandatory raspberry.

He felt a hand grab his arm, and Teala yelled, “ _Roi!_ Come _ on! _ ”

She quickly yanked Roi away from the door, and he slammed it shut. The two of them sprinted to catch up with Colleen and Jc, and the four of them made a mad dash back to the rest of the gang.

  
Back in the shed, as the Scarecrow was about to follow the group, all he could think was,  _ Wow. I’m dealing with a whole new level of stupidity, aren't I? _

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that the clip I based this off of is titled "Why I love Scooby-Doo" is very accurate for me. Those two aren't dumb, but they definitely have their dumbass moments.


End file.
